Anything Right
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: this is a Magami Kouhosei songfic based to the song ‘Anything Right’ by P.O.D... Ikhny hits a realization after another confrontation with Hied. Hints at HiedIkhny... sort of


Anything Right

By Ryouga's best friend

A/N- this is a Magami Kouhosei songfic based to the song 'Anything Right' by P.O.D.

There is the sound of light foot falls could be heard echoing through the currently empty halls of G.O.A. Pilot candidate #89, Hied Gner, stalked the halls silently. Seeing as it was lunch all other the candidates and their repairers would be eating in the cafeteria… so logically he wanted to be anywhere else. Unknown to him his repairer, Ikhny Allecto, followed uncertainly several feet behind him.

__

So much to say, so little time for me

To explain the way I feel you only see

Things the way, you want to see them (want to see them…)

"Hied.." she managed to finally say having spent last few minutes gathering her courage. The silver haired by stopped and turned stiffly leveling a cold glare causing the smaller girl to shiver. Before she could continue the emotionless boy cut her off.

"Your following me again Allecto" he pointed out calmly, the girl's courage slowly draining away. 

"Y-yes… you've h-hardly eaten a thing to-today" she stuttered a reply, hied merely snorted.

"I don't need that garbage" he stated evenly turning to leave, she reached out to him.

"But Hied" she nearly shouted.

"Leave me alone Allecto" he stated firmly.

"I-I can't. I'm your partner, your well being is my concern" she blurted out nervously. There was a tense silence as the two just stared at each other. Hied than began to approach her a glint of menace in his cold eyes. Ikhny found herself taking a step back as her nerve started to fail her. He grabbed the mousy girl by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She let out a whimper at the impact and shut her eyes her glasses falling to the floor.

__

It Makes sense to you, all these things you do

You've got all figured out well everyone is confused

How do you do it? (How do you do it…)

"What did I tell you before" The silver haired candidate replied finally in a voice colder than ice. "Don't try to understand me" he continued his hold on her firm, the terrified girl's feet not even touching the ground. "You're here to help me become a pilot and nothing else. You worthless, stupid weakling" he growled dropping her unceremoniously to the floor where she lay in a heap her eyes tearing up. "For the last time. Stay. Out. Of. My. Head" emphasizing every word. He than quietly took his leave as if nothing had happened. The halls grew quiet again the only sounds were the ever-softening taps of Hied's footsteps and light sobbing of his repairer.

__

In your mind I'm just blind, Your right all of the time

If I think for myself I guess I'm way out of line

I'm not who you are, I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry)

Ikhny laid there for who knows how long crying her heart out alone in the hall. Her body shook with her sobs, teared flowing unbidden from her bare eyes. Her glasses, which had fallen off her face when she was shoved, were cracked in several places from the impact with the metal floor.

__

I can't do anything right (Right!)

You don't know me stay out of my life (Life!)

Kick me while I'm down, I want you to

I can't be like you, don't' want to be like you

I can't do anything right (Right!)

You don't know me stay out of my life (Life!)

Kick me while I'm down, I want you to

I can't be like you, Be. Like. You…

She didn't move from the spot for several minutes, there was no reason for her to bother. Hied was so cold to her, not matter what she did to help him. She thought back to the many lonely nights she would spend in the PROing hanger fixing his after the considerable damage he would always return it in, checking and double checking everything to make sure it was perfect. Always putting his needs over her own. She even put aside her own morals to sabotage Zero's PROing… which nearly got the boy killed the next day during a Victim attack * Never a kind word… not even a simple thank you * she thought saddened.

__

No matter what I do, it's never good enough

I give all that is me, still it's never enough

So I try (I try) I give up

Ikhny let out a forlorn sigh * I guess I'm not worthy of any praise *. Suddenly something in the back of her mind snapped causing new thoughts to poor into her head. * Wait * she began * Why is he getting to me so badly? * She asked herself. * I've done everything I could for him. He just shrugs of my concern, ignores all of my efforts and abuses me every time something doesn't go his way. It's… it's not my fault * she felt shocked she hadn't realized this sooner, a strange feeling she was not used to began to rise in her. * Hied not special. He's just… a heartless jerk * she continued bitterly as the feeling escalated consuming he thoughts and judgement. 

__

What does it feel like to be in your shoes

And walk over everyone like you do (you…)

Tell me down again I want you to (want you to…)

She sat up slowly her eyes still red from crying but were now dry, a blank look on her face. * He walks around with his 'holier than thou' attitude. Everyone is just dirt to him * her ire rising with every passing moment. It clouded her perception, making her oblivious to the world. "I am not dirt" she whispered silently.

__

Your lovely, so beautiful (beautiful…)

And you're perfect in every way (every way…)

You interior rusted and I'm so disgusted

Can't trust it, Your busted

Up the hall Ikhny's best friend, Kizna Towryk, was all but dragging her partner Zero Enna to the air lock by his ear. All this in effort to conquer the overzealous candidate's fear of anti-gravity. "Honestly Zero you can be such a baby sometimes" Kizna grumbled letting go of his ear.

"Well why don't you try floating helpless in space attached to G.O.A. by only a rope. It's scary you know" he shouted in protest rubbing his now sore ear. She bopped him lightly upside the head.

"That's the idea you dummy" she replied mildly frustrated. "If you ever plan on being a goddess pilot we have to get over the phobia" she grabbed his arm pulling him toward they're destination, but he didn't budge.

"Ah… Kizna" he asked puzzled.

"What now?" she sighed her cat ears flickering in irritation.

"Why is Ikhny sitting in the hall during lunch?" he inquired curiously looking past his repairer and down the hall, The pink haired girl turned to spot her friend leaning stiffly against the wall with an unreadable expression on her face, he glasses disregarded on the floor next to her.

"Oh no" she whispered rushing over to her friend's side followed by her partner. "Ikhny?" no response "Ikhny are you okay?" she asked again concerned knelling next to Ikhny and looking her it the face. "Please, just tell me what's wrong?" she practically begged.

"She looks angry" Zero observed from over the cat eared girl's shoulder.

"Angry?" she asked surprised, The brown haired candidate nodded. "Ikhny's a very level headed girl. Who would she be angry at?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Beats me" Zero replied with a shrug. The pair recoiled when Ikhny's blank face suddenly formed into a grimace. The normally meek girl stood at her full height hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Hied" she growled staring down the hall.

__

I can't do anything right (Right!)

You don't know me stay out of my life (Life!)

Kick me while I'm down, I want you to

I can't be like you, don't' want to be like you

"I-Ikhny…" Kizna stuttered in shock, she had never seen her friend like this. The girl in question ignored her friend and broke into a run down the hall. The #88 partners exchanged a dread glance.

"She's going after Hied" he stated shocked, picking up the other girl's glasses.

"Zero we have to stop her" she replied grabbing his hand and giving chase to her enraged friend. Nearly dragging Zero the whole way.

__

I can't do anything right (Right!)

You don't know me stay out of my life (Life!)

Kick me while I'm down, I want you to

I can't be like you, Be. Like. You…

Ikhny's focused remained forward as she ran, her destination was that most important thing in her mind. Her new found anger helped fuel her unusual speed slowly increasing the distance between her pursuers and herself.

__

I can't do anything, anything right

She passed a shocked Saki and Wreaka who only looked like wavy blurs. Yamagi and Tukasa jumped aside as she ran by, glancing quickly at each other they followed just behind Zero. She nearly collided with Roose causing him to drop his half eaten apple, though it didn't phase her neither did the fact that they had joined in the growing parade of people behind her. She turned a corner in time to see her target enter the relaxation room. 

__

I can't do anything, anything right 

Ikhny growled slightly as she past the computer room. Clay watched her run past thoughtfully pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Interesting…" he said with a bit of the smirk. Suddenly a group of his fellow candidates and their repairers rushed by, Saki among them. The repairer grabbed her candidate and dragged him along. They entered the relaxation room seconds after Ikhny.

__

I can't do anything, anything right

"Hied!" His repairer called from behind him, though this time she sounded… angry? He turned hiding the bemused expression that was ticking his features. Though he was taking completely off guard when she charged to toward him. The others gasped in shock and surprise not believing their eyes. Ikhny had grabbed the silver haired boy's face and was kissing him furiously. Hied went rigid as his brain shut down, this was not expected. 

__

I can't do anything, anything right

They parted a few seconds later breath hard, there was silence as the two caught their breath. Hied finally came back to his senses and had a puzzled look upon his face as the shorter girl glared at him with fury in her eyes. Before anyone could speak she brought back her hand and (thwack) slapped him across the face as hard as she could causing him to stumble slightly. The sound echoed through the pseudo-field, the artificial wind blowing slightly. "I. Hate. You." She emphasized every word just like Hied had done earlier. She than turned and left, the small crowd parting to let her by since they were too confused to do anything else. They eventually followed leaving Hied standing there alone his cheek stinging from the slap and his lips electrified from the kiss…

The End

A/N- There's my silly little songfic and I hope you enjoyed it. An I'd like to state Ikhny was purposely OOC, I wanted to state that now so no one would complain later. Yes I also would like to state that I also purposely left it at a cliffhanger to let you imaginations wonder. I know I'm evil. Je Ne!


End file.
